Classes and Skills
Classes As with almost any game, you have the choice to pick out classes at certain levels. At level 15, you can choose between the versatile Assist class, the agile Acrobat class, the hardy Mercenary class, or the mystifying Magician class. Each of these serves their own unique purpose in the later stages of the game, and more details can be found below the class tree image. Leveling Below is a class tree. At level 15 you can choose between the jobs in green. At level 60, you may choose one of two secondary jobs for your respective class chosen at 15. Note that once you reach level 120 for the first time, your level will go down to 60 and you'll have a silver M emblem by your name. You are now level 60 Master. Now, you'll level up to 121 again and become a Hero! Both Hero and Master level unlock a new skill for you, and this is the only time your level will fall besides by dying. Finally, at 151, you may upgrade to the "final form" of your class. A slightly more in-depth synopsis of these options will follow the image. The maximum level on Insanity is 300. Here at Insanity, you will automatically receive a pop-up screen when you reach the appropriate level, prompting you to choose your class. Keep in mind that you can NOT change your class once you have chosen it, so be careful! Mercenary: Knight to Templar or Blade to Slayer A mercenary has the option of wielding one-handed swords or one-handed axes and a shield. At 60, the options for second jobs of a Mercenary are Blade and Knight. A Knight is the "tankiest" class of the game, boasting the highest HP ratio when you choose to wield a Destroyer. If you use a sword and shield as a Templar for the "1v1" approach, you'll notice easier HP scaling than your fellow hitters, but a much slower attack speed. At level 151, a Knight will evolve into a Templar. Becoming a Templar unlocks skills for both two handed and one handed gameplay. A Blade is known for having the highest "DPS" (Damage Per Second) in the game when you choose to wield two weapons. Slice and dice your enemies with a medium attack speed and high damage output from swinging two weapons, but be careful as you may have to sacrifice damage to reach higher block or HP in certain situations, unless you choose to wield a shield and give your skills a whirl. At level 151, a Blade will evolve into a Slayer. Check out a complete guide to Slayers PvP or PvE here, written by forum user "dolgrym." A Slayer has a few new buffs and an AoE. Acrobats: Ranger to Crackshooter or Jester to Harlequin An acrobat may wield a "Yo-Yo" or a bow. Both of these weapons are two-handed, so you will not be able to use a shield with them. A bow will require arrows which may be purchased at a General NPC. It is important to note that a bow will receive more damage from placing stat points in "DEX" (dexterity) than STR. The Acrobat receives slightly higher block rate from DEX than other classes will, and it also has a very pivotal skill called "Dark Illusion" which makes you invisible for a few seconds. At 60, the second job options for Acrobats are Ranger and Jester. A Ranger will wield a bow to be able to use the skills of his class. This class is considered one of the cheapest and most effective, as you will only need to purchase and upgrade one weapon, as well as you will receive both block and damage from DEX because you're using a bow. At level 151, a Ranger will evolve into a Crackshooter. A Crackshooter unlocks more buffs and their strongest AoE, Condor Dive. A Jester will wield "Yo-Yo's" and is primarily used for the Hit of Penya skill in PvP, alongside Pandemonium and the ability to counter damage and turn invisible. However, a 1v1 "ADoCH" YJ is also a viable build, especially in PvE. At level 151, a Jester will evolve into a Harlequin. Harlequins gain a few buffs, and the Pandemonium skill. Assists: Ringmaster to Seraph or Billposter to Forcemaster An assist may wield a Stick or a "Knuckle." Sticks level 15-121 are two-handed, while any beyond that are one-handed. Knuckles are one-handed and may be wielded with a shield. At level 20, the Stonehand skill unlocks which is an extremely useful skill, as it stuns both monsters and players you're fighting. At 60, the second job options for Assists are Ringmaster and Billposter. A Ringmaster is the healer of the game, casting their skills with sticks. They have a slightly higher than average HP scaling, to stick by their friends in battle and either heal their allies or apply a damage doubling Holy Cross to the enemy. Ringmasters unlock their own unique skill called Merkaba Hanzelrusha which is a stackable AoE skill that benefits from INT for damage. This skill is very powerful, and therefore a Ringmaster is a viable option as a solo boss hunter. At level 151, a Ringmaster evolves into a Seraph. Seraphs have a skill which boosts their EXP gain rate significantly. A Billposter swings a heavy Knuckle around with a shield. They have the fastest auto attack speed. There are two styles of Billposters. For PvP, there are ones who build to boost their damage with the skill '''Asalraalaikum. '''It uses a mixture of current MP, STR, and good timing to deliver a sometimes instant kill. ADoCH is an option suitable for both PvE and PvP. At level 151, a Billposter will evolve into a Forcemaster. Forcemasters receive a few extra buffs. Magicians: Psykeepers to Mentalists or Elementors to Arcanists Magicians are known for their ability to clear large groups of monsters and debuff their foes in battle. They have the option of using staffs or wands with shields. Staffs will be two-handed until level 151. All of their damaging skills scale off of INT. At 60, the second job options for Magicians are Psykeeper and Elementor. A Psykeeper uses a wand and a shield as they debuff and harass their enemies with fast casting spells. Once you become a Psykeeper, your combat stance will cause you to levitate, a purely cosmetic effect. Psykeepers are not a common choice in Insanity, despite their relative cheapness and major PvE boosts from their skills. At level 151, a Psykeeper becomes a Mentalist. Mentalists have a few new debuffs and two very strong skills. An Elementor uses a staff, which will be two handed until 151. Elementors have the largest variety of second job skills, all of which are understandably element based and build up to stronger, sometimes combined versions. They are a popular choice for bulk farming monsters that drop Penya, as well as fine performers in PvP where they aim for groups of enemies to strike all at once. At level 151, an Elementor becomes an Arcanist, which unlocks their EVA Storm spell, their strongest AoE. Skills Mercenary __FORCETOC__